


Quackity's Streams are quite a trip

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, No Beta, exactly what happened, mentioned drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A quick drabble of exactly what happened in Quackity's stream on December 1st, 2020.Dream is sometimes tired of policing the DSMP but he doesn't have a choice. Afterall, who else can bring order to the place?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Quackity's Streams are quite a trip

**Author's Note:**

> Why are quackity's streams always such an acid trip.

Dream noticed unusual activity in the SMP. Upon arriving to the area, he find Quackity, George and Sapnap being weird. They talked about something called Mexican L'manberg and tried to get him to join them. Exasperated, he leaves them to go undercover as a girl to get the three to make the mistake of selling drugs.  
  
It was a successful plan. Not only did he get them to give him the proof of their drugs trade but also an easy way to arrest the main perpetrator Mexican Dream (Quackity). As soon as he was able to, he dons the police outfit and calls for the arrest order. Unfortunately for him, they proceeded to run really fast. They ran all the way to the nether but because the nether was his territory, he was able to capture the capo.  
  
He takes Quackity to the L'manberg jail which, technically a bad idea but the current jail is destroyed so the L'manberg jail was all he could use. Before he was able to question Quackity though, someone claiming to be a lawyer comes in. The lawyer looks familiar but Dream can't quite place why. He tries to ignore the lawyer but the lawyer keeps stopping him from executing Quackity. Suddenly, he feels a hit to the head and though it was too weak to knock him out, he did hear the jail door be opened.  
  
Dream looks up to find Quackity, the lawyer which he finally recognizes as Sapnap and George holding a plank running away. Furious, he chased after the three drug dealers. To his frustration he lost them near a cavern by Eret's castle.  
  
Dream told himself that no matter what or how long it takes, he will find the members of the Mexican L'manbergians. Unfortunately because of the method he had to use to get close to the Mexican L'manbergians, he realizes that he has to hide himself for a while as now the whole world knows about his female undercover outfit. He didn't realize at the time how popular him dressing up as a girl would get as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> People are already getting excited about Girl Dream, I can't believe it's trending.


End file.
